Leisler Baltimore
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = March 27th |age = Mid-Twenties |gender = Male |height = 178 cm | weight = 130 lbs | eyes = Sangria | hair = Black | blood type = AB | unusual features = Strange Eyes |affiliation = Laughing Hand |occupation = Mage |team = |partner = |base of operations = Laughing Hand Headquarters |relatives = Alive |martial status = Single |magic = |alias = The Emperor }} }} (ライスラーボルチモア, Raisurā Boruchimoa; literally meaning Black Bat Butterfly), typically referred to as the Emperor (ていおう, Teiou), was an and a member of the , Laughing Hand. He was partially responsible for the destruction of the White Horizon Guild and consequently earned the animosity of Delilah Gardner, the only known survivor of the organization. Leisler served as one of the antagonists of Fairy Tail: Journey and Retribution, sending his Human Subordinates in an attempt to stop and kill Delilah Gardner at every turn while searching for a specific Lost Magic to fulfill an unsaid agenda. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic Sword: Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Keen Intellect: : A type of and Leisler mysteriously obtained before he joined the Laughing Hand Guild, possibly through forbidden means. Human Subordination Magic allowed Leisler to cast a significant amount of influence over humans, up to the point where they could be made subordinates of the wielder for all of eternity. Whether voluntary or against their will, no one ever escaped the all encompassing thrall casted by Leisler. Those who escaped Leisler's use of Human Subordination Magic were lucky. For those who didn't, they supposedly faced damnation for all of eternity, with no hope of escape until Leisler dies. During battle, Human Subordination Magic could also be used to temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of anyone around the caster, giving Leisler an advantage and control over the battlefield. *'Huma Raise': The primary spell used by Human Subordination Wielders. Huma Raise allowed Leisler to forcibly take control of humans through simple eye contact. Once visual contact with the target had been established, a dark aura would immediately envelope them in suffocating darkness. As the dark aura seeped deep into the recesses of the target's mind, it started to work as an infection, slowly installing a fervent need to serve their "master". Upon completion of the rewrite, it placed the unfortunate in a state of eternal servitude. Only those individuals with a strong mind and will were able to break Huma Raise. However, any attempt to do so proved to be extremely taxing and redundant, as Leisler could easily cast Huma Raise once again. *'Recall': A spell used by Human Subordination Wielders, Leisler's use of Recall was radically different from others. Rather than clap his hands to store away guildmates and those under his thrall, Leisler merely snapped his fingers. In order to summon and release his guildmates and thralls, Leisler would snap his fingers once again, causing them to appear in a momentary flash of white light. *'Baltimore's Greatest Force, the Army': :*'Baltimore's Greatest Force, the Squadron': *'The Infamous Martyr, Knight of Zero': : Clarent: (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Leisler had shown himself to have enough magical knowledge to use Telekinesis. He was able to move things with his mind with little to no resistance at all and typically used it to levitate anything within his reach to defend himself. Leisler's most common use of Telekinesis comes with his use of Sword Magic, in which he controlled Clarent remotely. (思念体 Shinentai): Through constant practice and unknown amount of tutelage from Dante Vespucci, Leisler was capable of utilizing Thought Projection to its fullest extent. Unlike several of the better-known practitioners of Thought Projection, Leisler was more than competent enough to create multiple projections of himself to suit his needs, the observed amount being four. However, this use severely limited and weakened Leisler's available Magic Power, halving it with each projection. Leisler was mainly known to have used Thought Projection as an effective means to direct his Human Subordinates onto the battlefield and as a tactile way to relay information. Leisler's Projections were also able to don different outfits from the originator's and were rumoured to each enumerate one specific personality trait. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Notes Trivia *Leisler's brand of Human Subordination Magic, Britannia, was a reference to the Holy Britannian Empire, the homeland of Leisler's Character Appearance and the dominant military superpower of the time. It was also a reference to the Geass, due to the fact that if correctly applied, could be reminiscent of Lelouch's power. Behind the Scenes *Leisler's Appearance was solely based on Lelouch Vi Britannia, former 11th Prince of Britannia and 99th Emperor of Britannia respectively. However, the images used were revolved around Emperor Lelouch's appearance. *According to the English Dictionary, Leisler was a small bat, Nyctalus leisleri, which has hair on the underside of its arms and which belongs to the family Vespertilionidae. However, Leisler was taken from Jacob Leisler, a German born American Colonist who led Leisler's Rebellion in the beginning of 1689, failed, and was subsequently executed. *Baltimore was a a black nymphalid butterfly, Melitaea phaeton, characterized by orange-red, yellow, and white markings, common in those areas of the northeastern U.S. where turtlehead, the food plant of its larvae, is found. However, Baltimore was taken from George Calvert, who was alternatively called Lord Baltimore or 1st Baron Baltimore. He was an English Colonizer and Politician and was officially recognized as the founder of Maryland, albeit spiritually. Gallery File:Leisler-Weapon.jpg File:LH_Forces.jpg References Literature References Category:Another Poetic Spartan Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Laughing Hand